


我是你的Omega(3）——不公开的行为

by 808_bass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/808_bass/pseuds/808_bass
Summary: 就是上床。
Relationships: 赵磊/焉栩嘉





	我是你的Omega(3）——不公开的行为

焉栩嘉解开自己的浴袍，撑开赵磊的腿。自己的唇一直贴在赵磊的唇上，越吻越强烈，越吻越激动。

突然赵磊推开了焉栩嘉，大力地喘气:“套套呢？”

“你就这么不愿意我碰你？”

“不是......你不是不想要孩子吗？我现在发情期，所以，还是做好防护措施。”

“明天我会让小李给你送来避孕汤，明天早上你记得吃避孕药就行。"

“我......”

“你还想不想让我满足你了？"

“想......”

焉栩嘉得到赵磊应允后，进入了赵磊的世界。他闻到了赵磊的信息素，是薄荷味的，清香。这种味道，很让人着迷，让人贪恋。

焉栩嘉的确贪恋这种味道，但.....他一想起今天早上赵磊和别的Alpha在外面待了一天，他心里就不舒服。

“嘶——”他咬破赵磊嘴唇的皮，持续地咬他嘴唇的肉。嘴唇流血了......

但这次焉栩嘉没有停止，他继续咬，他恨他，恨他为什么有了家室还要去和别的Alpha约会；他恨他，为什么要告诉父亲给他吃避孕药的事情；他更恨他，是瞅着他们家的股份来的。

赵磊，你可真行。前一秒跟我爸告发说我给你吃避孕药，后一秒跟我做爱的时候又假惺惺的说要带避孕套。你演技可真好，你不是想要股份吗？老子有的是钱给你，我不仅有钱，我还有时间，还有精力。陪你好好玩到底。

焉栩嘉加大了力度，往上面顶。他使劲全身的力气顶赵磊，他恨不得把赵磊做死在床上。

他很恶毒，加大力度地去顶，又大力地咬着赵磊的嘴唇不让他叫。

想叫床？给我憋着！憋不死你！

“啊～啊～”

终于焉栩嘉放开了赵磊的嘴唇。赵磊嘴唇鲜红的血一直往下流。

焉栩嘉亲吻着赵磊的锁骨。对于焉栩嘉来说，他最爱的就是赵磊的锁骨和那两个布丁点大的小黑豆。

在锁骨和小黑豆上留下印记之后，焉栩嘉突然发现赵磊的耳朵，也是一个不错的地方。

他咬住赵磊的耳朵。

“不...不可以......啊——”

在听到不可以的时候，焉栩嘉又用力地顶了赵磊。随后松开赵磊的耳朵，勾住赵磊的下巴，逼他与自己对视。

“你说，哪里不可以？”

赵磊嘴唇的血还在不停地冒，不停地流。嘴角也是血，嘴角的血焉栩嘉不给赵磊擦的机会，而流下来的。

焉栩嘉又加大力度地去顶赵磊，他操控着生殖器官，故意地在赵磊的阴道处抖动，使赵磊感到酸酸痒痒，痛痛快快。

“啊——"

赵磊的表情已经是无法用痛苦来形容了。他感觉他的体力正在一点一点地消耗。他知道，他斗不过Alpha，斗不过焉栩嘉的。

“现在可以了吗?"

焉栩嘉没有等赵磊的答复，再次咬住赵磊的耳朵。他的耳朵特别柔软，咬上去的感觉甚好。

直到赵磊的耳朵被咬红了，快要出血了，焉栩嘉才松开。

焉栩嘉想着，貌似做了挺久的了。也该睡觉了，准备结束。

“我不满足。”赵磊突然开口道。

赵磊感觉到还是很疼，不知道是被咬破的嘴唇疼，还是发情期还没得到满足。

“你不满足？好啊，不满足是吧，我服务到你满足都不停下！”

呵，自己停下来是为他着想，怕他身体撑不住，没想到，自己要求再来。那行，老子今天不干你到凌晨三点，别想睡！

焉栩嘉继续顶赵磊，身体向上挪动。他亲吻赵磊的眉，到睫毛，到嘴巴，到脖子，到锁骨，到小黑豆......身体上下每一寸肌肤，焉栩嘉都亲吻了一遍。

随后，焉栩嘉扭动屁股，带动着节奏。像是，在邀请赵磊与他在床上共舞，生殖器官也在赵磊的体内蠕动。

赵磊将两手搭在焉栩嘉的肩膀上，配合着焉栩嘉的节奏。

“宝贝老婆，动起来啊。”焉栩嘉抵到赵磊的耳边，邪魅地说道。

室内的气氛一下子变得热闹了起来， 焉栩嘉不断撩拨赵磊的声音，赵磊嘴里发出动情而娇气的声音，以及床微微震动的声音。

两人肌肤贴在一起，生殖器官结合在一起。两人一起扭动，一起快乐地跳着舞。


End file.
